<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vigilante by Jaguaryu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068883">Vigilante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu'>Jaguaryu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KNY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical References, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>¿Recuerdan "Koi No Yokan"? Esto es lo que lo inspiró.</p><p>Ojalá les guste.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KNY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vigilante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¿Recuerdan "Koi No Yokan"? Esto es lo que lo inspiró.</p><p>Ojalá les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>—Mantenga la espalda recta, Namikaze-sama.</p><p>Minato contuvo el suspiro de cansancio que pugnó por salir de sus labios, y por el contrario, volvió a enderezarse y a morderse la lengua, todo por no hacer enojar al pobre pintor.</p><p>El artista se disculpó silenciosamente con el joven amo de la casa, sabía que el pobre chico tenía un huracán de preocupaciones corriendo por su mente, pero estaba allí con una misión y esa era retratar al noble Minato Namikaze, hijo único del clan Namikaze, una de las familias más importantes del periodo Heian y la más cercana al emperador. Minato sostenía entre sus manos una persiana de madera. A petición del pintor miraba hacia el lago afuera de la casa con expresión distraída, dejando que el viento arrastrara los pétalos del cerezo hasta su regazo.</p><p>El rubio se sentía incómodo bajo el inmenso y detallado kimono que su atolondrado mentor le había obligado a usar y que se extendía elegantemente sobre el tatami. Aunque saltaba de contento en su interior ya que ese era el último día de trabajo. El<br/>artista debía terminar ahora su lienzo.</p><p>¿Para quién era aquel delicado cuadro? ¿Para un pariente lejano? ¿Para un amigo cercano? ¿Para cumplir los deseos narcisistas del protagonista de la pintura?</p><p>No, el cuadro era un regalo, es cierto. Para el hombre que hace apenas dos semanas había pedido su mano en matrimonio.</p><p>—Y… ¡listo! —celebró el artista dejando ir la última pincelada.</p><p>Minato lo miró sin creerlo y el otro le respondió con una sonrisa. El pintor nunca imaginó el próximo movimiento del joven amo.</p><p>Sosteniendo el kimono con un brazo, tomó inmisericordemente el cuadro fresco con la otra.</p><p>—¡Namikaze-sama, el cuadro aún no está-!</p><p>Fue inútil. El rubio comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.</p><p>Minato tropezó en los pasillos de la mansión con alguno de los sirvientes, que impresionados por su abrupta carrera, apenas gritaron unas disculpas que el rubio no alcanzó a escuchar. Ubicando la sala de reuniones de Jiraiya, avanzó firme hacia ella<br/>y abrió las puertas con fuerza, entrando sin anunciarse como la tempestad.</p><p>Los tres presentes le miraron con ojos abiertos.</p><p>Jiraiya miró a todos lados con nerviosismo, huyendo de las dagas azules, incapaz de decir palabra.</p><p>Sentados a la mesa de té estaban los representantes de la otra familia. Madara Uchiha, cabeza del clan Uchiha, la familia feudal más reconocida y adinerada del Japón; y la responsable de los samurái más famosos de la época, junto al bastardo que lograba que Minato perdiera toda la compostura.</p><p>Fugaku Uchiha.</p><p>—Aquí lo tienes —exclamó el joven sin miramientos de ningún tipo, colocando a los pies del Uchiha el cuadro recién pintado.</p><p>Los ojos negros de Fugaku examinaron el regalo en silencio y luego regresaron a Minato, que todavía resoplaba de ira.</p><p>—Es un hermoso cuadro pero creo que no le hace justicia, Minato-sama.</p><p>—Me alegro que te guste —respondió él ignorando el halago.</p><p>—¿Son sinceras vuestras palabras?</p><p>—Por supuesto, quise entregarte el cuadro inmediatamente cuando supe que estaba terminado. Quiero que te lo quedes y lo mires cuanto te plazca, porque en lo que a mí respecta… no me casaré contigo jamás.</p><p>Dio media vuelta con violencia, haciendo que su traje de seda rozara el rostro del moreno. Se fue sin mirar hacia atrás.</p><p>Fugaku cerró los ojos al percibir el perfume natural que irradiaba Minato y que había inundado la habitación y su mente en un instante.</p><p>—Perdón por lo que acaba de ocurrir, mis señores. Es raro… no, es rarísimo su comportamiento. Él suele ser muy compuesto, no sé qué pudo haber hecho que gritara así. Me siento-</p><p>Madara levantó su mano con ceremonia, dándole la palabra a Fugaku.</p><p>—Jiraiya-sama, agradezco sus disculpas pero le aseguro que no hay necesidad de ellas. Es lógico que Minato-sama reaccione así, se nota que no tiene ninguna intención de casarse, mucho menos conmigo.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Sin embargo —prosiguió Fugaku impertérrito—, yo tampoco tengo la menor intención de abandonar mis propósitos. Yo sé que él es joven, pero precisamente por eso me gusta, porque siendo joven es muy instruido en las artes y la educación.</p><p>Jiraiya suspiró mesándose los cabellos con expresión preocupada.</p><p>—Me gustaría saber si tiene alguna idea de las turbulentas aguas donde se está metiendo, Fugaku-sama.</p><p>—Lo estoy.</p><p>—Eso espero, porque mi Minato no es nada sencillo.</p><p>—No espero que lo sea —dijo el joven Uchiha irguiéndose de repente—. Dejaré que terminen de discutir los detalles con mi primo, Jiraiya-sama, porque me gustaría tener unas palabras con Minato-sama. Con permiso.</p><p>Despidiéndose con una sutil reverencia, Fugaku tomó su regalo con especial cuidado y abandonó la habitación.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Anduvo vagabundeando en el enorme palacio antes de dar con el patio. Observando el pequeño e inmaculado lago, notó en una de sus orillas a su testarudo pretendiente.</p><p>Minato había recogido entre sus manos un charquito de agua y miraba nadar a unos diminutos pececillos dorados, cuando una voz le susurró al oído:</p><p>—Me ha tomado trabajo encontrarle. Aunque si lo pienso bien, este trato es muy impersonal para dos personas que se convertirán en esposos, ¿te puedo llamar Mina-?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Te llamaré Minato, entonces —dijo sentándose a su lado.</p><p>—Has osado interrumpir mis pensamientos, Uchiha —recriminó el rubio dejando ir a los peces y salpicando a Fugaku con agua.</p><p>—¡Espera, no me arruines el cuadro! —exclamó el moreno escondiendo la pintura a sus espaldas.</p><p>Minato se detuvo en el acto y su rostro se ensombreció.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque es un cuadro muy bonito. Además, creo que no es correcto que mojes ese kimono tan precioso por unos peces… mira como me preocupo por ti.</p><p>Minato le lanzó una mirada que haría inclinar la cabeza hasta al mismo emperador, menos a Fugaku.</p><p>—No seas idiota, te estoy preguntando por qué quieres casarte conmigo.</p><p>—Cualquiera se querría casar contigo, Minato.</p><p>—No vengas con rodeos. Apenas tengo catorce años, no estoy en edad para casarme y tú tampoco. ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa?</p><p>—Quieres saber por qué. Es un poco… embarazoso.</p><p>—Exijo saberlo.</p><p>Fugaku, en lugar de responder, le miró directo al rostro con esos ojos negros como el pecado, acercándose a él. Minato se ruborizó sin remedio. Sus facciones eran finas y firmes, su piel muy blanca y transparente. No tenía ni una sola cicatriz en sus manos, a pesar de ser el samurái más joven de su familia.</p><p>Algunos decían que los ojos de Fugaku Uchiha rendían a todo aquel que se encontrara con ellos, haciendo que pasaran los días mudos y en solitario, presos de su mirar.</p><p>—Supongo que viviendo en este palacio no te has dado cuenta que fuera de estas paredes, todos, japoneses y extranjeros, poetas o bohemios elogian tu belleza.</p><p>Sus palabras lo sacaron del ensimismamiento.</p><p>—Gracias, Uchiha. Pero lo que quieres decir es…</p><p>—Solo digo que quiero hacerte mi prometido lo más pronto que pueda, ya que al llegar el momento en que debas buscar esposa u otro hombre te pretenda, no quiero tener competencia.</p><p>—Eso no tiene sentido.</p><p>—¿Ah sí?</p><p>—¿Realmente crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca si alguien te gusta?</p><p>—Lo creo.</p><p>Minato no podía creer lo que escuchaba.</p><p>—¿Tienes tanta arrogancia que crees que todo saldrá como quieres?</p><p>—Yo le llamaría fe —replicó Fugaku.</p><p>—Quiero convertirme en un samurái.</p><p>—Perfecto, seré el único con un esposo como tú.</p><p>—¿Y si aparecen más pretendientes?</p><p>—Vigilaré que no se acerquen ni a un metro de ti.</p><p>—¿Y si digo que no voy a casarme contigo?</p><p>—Tranquilo, tendré muchos años para enamorarte. No será fácil pero lo haré. Sé que necesito crecer porque quiero ser digno de ti, y mientras tanto me aseguraré que solo tengas ojos para mí.</p><p>—No sabes nada de mí.</p><p>—No. Tú no sabes nada de mí, yo por el contrario lo sé todo de ti.</p><p>El moreno sonrió felino ante el silencio del rubio. Fugaku tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella con la mayor devoción, incluso cerrando sus ojos. Sin soltarlo, ayudó a Minato a ponerse de pie. Luego haciendo gala de extravagante elegancia, lo<br/>reverenció con una mano en el corazón.</p><p>Tomó el cuadro y se fue de allí, con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente.</p><p>—Idiota —murmuró Minato al viento que silbó entre las ramas de bambú que se doblaron con la brisa.</p><p>Que sus latidos se hubieran acelerado y que su rostro estuviera cubierto en tonalidades de magenta no era la gran cosa, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Gracias por leer~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>